Dos Vidas Contigo
by Aquarius-chan
Summary: A Natsu Dragneel la vida le arrebató a la persona que más quería, lo que no sabía es que ella regresaría de la manera que menos pensaba. Lucy reinicia su vida después de superar el mayor obstáculo de su vida y encontrar al verdadero amor está en sus objetivos. Lo que ellos desconocen es el lazo que tienen que va más allá de lo pensado. -AU-


**DISCLAIMER: Fairy Tail pertenece a Hiro Mashima y a quienes correspondan. A mí no me pertenece ni tengo derecho alguno (lamentablemente). Solo lo hago por amor al arte y a este anime. **

**Tampoco tengo derecho por la película con el mismo nombre que esta fanfic. **

_Capítulo dedicado a mi hermana del alma SugarScarlet (de paso les recomiendo leer su fanfic "Cacería de Hadas"). Muchas gracias por escuchar mi idea y por apurarme para que la publique TuT _

**Dos Vidas Contigo **

Por Aquarius-chan

**Prólogo: **

El día en la ciudad de Magnolia se encontraba soleado y cálido. Y en el zoológico, una de las grandes atracciones del lugar, el movimiento de las personas trabajando era intenso. El reparar áreas que serían, en un futuro hábitats, para animales requería tiempo, paciencia y pasión.

-Hasta luego Gray - se despidió Natsu

-Diviértete esta noche - aconsejó a su amigo

-Siempre lo hago - contestó con un sonrisa inmensa, como era costumbre en él. No solo su trabajo lo hacía permanecer allí. Al terminar de contestarle a su amigo, se dirigió rápido a la salida. Esa noche era especial, no solo para él y su pareja, también para todos en el zoológico.

Sin dudas el peliazul disfrutaba ver a su mejor amigo así. Desde que comenzó su relación con Lissana había cambiado para bien, reía más y estaba de mejor humor.

Siguió su camino hasta una zona llamada "Estancia de Grandes Felinos". Como lo decía su nombre, los primates de considerables tamaños que estaban en peligro eran trasladados ahí. Bajó del pequeño transporte y entró.

-Bien, esto es lo que voy a decir - Lissana tenía pasión y cariño por estos animales y solía hablarles ya que ellos parecían entenderla, en especial con la pantera negra a quien se dirigía - Me voy a parar en el podio ¿ajam? - cruzó sus brazos mientras posaba - Y me dirigiré al público y les voy a decir - agravó un poco su dulce voz divertida - "Buenas noches damas y caballros. Esta noche hablaré en nombre de mi amigo Lilly..." - se tensó un poco - Emm Lilly, Lilly estoy muy nerviosa, ¿acaso te importa...?

Gray entró interrumpiéndola, rió un poco con la escena que se repetía todos los días y habló.

-Lissana, sabía que estarías aquí - miró al gorila - Hola Lilly, ¿cómo estás amigo? - volvió a hablarle a la albina - Necesito que firmes esto para poder cambiarle la dieta al oso polar - le dio unos papeles - ¿Sabes? Ya tiene cinco años.

-Oh, ¡qué bello! - se emocionó

-Yo cuidaré al cachorro, tú ve a casa y arréglate.

-De acuerdo, muchas gracias Gray. Natsu recogerá mi vestido, ya tengo media, debo llevar a Happy a pasear al parque, peinar, pintarme...AAAYYY ¡estoy muy nerviosa!

Gray reía mientras que veía como su amiga parecía tener un leve ataque de histeria producida por los nervios.

-Estarás bien, ¿qué es lo peor que te podría pasar? ¿Qué olvides tu discurso y que no recibamos las donaciones?

-¡No digas eso! - apoyó su mano en un vidrio donde había un tigre que, al verla, parecía buscar esa caricia.

-Solo jugaba - el peliazul rió.

-Míralo Gray, no soporto que esta jaula sea tan pequeña - su voz demostró tristeza.

-Lo sé Lissana, estamos trabajando en eso - comenzaron a salir del lugar.

-Por cierto - habló la de ojos celestes - ¿Con quién irás esta noche?

-Aún no lo decido, tengo dos horas

Se metieron en la pequeña camioneta con la que Gray llegó e iniciaron la marcha. Ella miró como el cielo oscurecía bruscamente. Habían dicho que llovería, pero no lo creyó hasta ese momento.

-.-.-.-

-Anda métete.

Natsu se metía a su casa de manera apresurada. Había sacado a pasear a Happy, su perro, y la lluvia los alcanzó. Entonces vio como el can se sacudía con la esperanza de poder secar su cuerpo.

-NOO- rió - No te sacudas - tomó una toalla y comenzó a pasarla por el lomo del animal - Eso, buen chico y ahora a comer - agarró el tazón de la comida del perro - ¿Tienes hambre? Lissana llegará en cualquier momento... Anda, ven a comer.

Natsu no lo vio, pero Happy no se movía de donde lo había dejado. No importaba cuanto lo llamaba, cuanto le mostraba el alimento que le había servido, Happy no se movía de en frente de la puerta. Pero su cola comenzó a agitarse felizmente cuando sintió el ruido de las llaves.

-¡Happy, precioso! -lo acarició con cariño y se levantó para ir hacia la haitación donde estaba su novio preparándose para la cena de beneficencia - Hola Natsu. No tienes idea como llueve afuera ¿Buscaste mi vestido? - comenzó a desabrigarse mientras corría.

-Si, se como llueve afuera. Y si, pasé por la tintorería y recogí tu vestido - empezó a acomodar su corbata - No te preocupes, todo saldrá perfecto

Lissana comenzó subir las escaleras que habían en la casa luego de decirle a Happy que fuera a comer. Cuando llegó donde Natsu, lo vio secando el pantalón de su esmoquin con una secadora de pelos ya que estaba húmedo.

-Cielo, estás precioso - lo abrazó y besó

-Pasaste el día con una pantera, ¿qué espera- le devolvió el beso entre risas y le "disparó" con el secador.

-.-.-.-.-

Luego de un hermoso, emocionante y, por momentos, divertido discurso que sostenía Lissana, los aplausos llenaron el salón decorado para una fiesta de lujo. Natsu lucía su esmoquin, mientras que ella vestía un elegante vestido azul, que resaltaban sus mejores atributos físicos. En la mesa donde ellos estaban ubicados se encontraban ellos dos con Gray y Cana, la acompañante de éste.

El presentador del evento caritativo subió al escenario:

-Ella fue la señorita Lissana Strauss. Y ahora con ustedes el señor Gajeel Redfox y su banda - los aplausos se volvieron a escuchar.

-Gracias a todos y buenas noches - habló el músico - Y hablando de males, estoy aquí con mi grupo, ya que preparamos un número muy especial para todos ustedes. Bien, que empiece la fiesta.

La música comenzó a dominarlo todo. Muchos se movían disimuladamente al ritmo que se escuchaba desde donde estaban sentados. También una gran cantidad de personas se acercó a la joven que dio la charla felicitándola por su apasionada dedicación al cuidado y protección de los felinos. Habían recaudado el dinero suficiente para agrandar el hábitat y darles mayor comodidad a los animales.

-.-.-.-.-

En la sala de cuidados intensivos del hospital central de Magnolia, Juvia se encontraba resolviendo un test de amor que leía en voz alta ya que su amiga estaba despierta, pero con los ojos cerrados.

-¿Qué es lo que más disfrutas de una relación? a: La compañía, b: El sexo, o c: El respeto - la miró esperando una respuesta - Juvia pondría la B, pero Juvia pondrá la C para obtener más puntos.

Lucy comenzó a quejarse, estar tanto tiempo acostada resultaba muy doloroso y molesto. Rápidamente, la peliazul se levantó a acomodarle la almohada que tenía posicionada detrás de su espalda.

-Caíste - rió suavemente.

-Ja, ja, que gracioso - respondió con sarcasmo - Casi me provocas un infarto. A Juvia ñe alegra saber que tu sentido del humor sigue intacto.

-No, tú tienes que tener el corazón fuerte - su sonrisa se borró - Juvia, ya puedes irte.

-¿Para qué? Tengo tiempo, no te preocupes - le acarició la rubia cabellera.

-Tienes que descansar por el trabajo

-Juvia estará bien, esto me dispersará. Usualmente miro la televisión y leo revistas - le empezó a secar el sudor que se juntaba en la frente de la chica - No se para qué te lo digo si ya lo viste - le sonríe.

-Prométeme que cuidarás al abuelo por mí - suplicó - Sabes que eres como su nieta.

-No - se conmovió Juvia - No sé por qué dices eso

-Tal vez - suspiró - el corazón nunca llegue

-Llegará Lucy, lo sé. Debemos tener esperanzas y eso es lo último que se pierde - la animó - Podrás hacer muchas cosas que antes no podías, en eso debes pensar. Solo piénsalo Luce, podrás usar la bicicleta...

-Si, la bicicleta - un recuerdo de ella montando el transporte la hizo sonreir.

-Ajam, debes pensar en eso. En pintar, en pasar tiempo con tus primos y amigos, en el viaje a Europa. En eso debes pensar - le acarició nuevamente los mechones rubios - Podrás conseguir un novio, uno guapo. Juvia también se lo propone.

Ambas jóvenes reían. Recuerdos, anécdotas, chistes, y sueños hicieron del lugar un ambiente divertido.

-.-.-.-.-

La fiesta ya estaba avanzada. Bob, uno de los que aportaron a las donaciones, se acerco a Natsu. Quiso evitarlo pero se le adelantó y lo interceptó para hablar sobre su enorme donativo anónimo. Ese hombre podía ser Mientras buscaba una vía de escape, el pelirrosado logró ver a Gray con Cana. Tramó un plan y lo llamó.

-¿Sabes Gray? Estaba hablando con el señor Bob acerca de su enorme gesto.

-Ah, así que el anónimo era usted. Muchas gracias.

En ese momento se vieron distraídos por el "baile" que mostraba Cana mientras tenía una copa en la mano. La miraron preocupados y sorprendidos.

-Adora esa canción - aclaró Gray ante la mirada de los espectadores.

-Si, eso parece - contestó su amigo.

-Bueno, nos vamos - se apresuró el peliazul

-No, no, quédate. Iré a buscar otra cosa para tomar - insistió la castaña

-¿Toma más? - ironizó el pelirrosado recibiendo una risa general

-Yo te acompaño Cana

-No, no, no, no Gray - lo detuvo - Tienes algo muy importante que decirle al señor Bob, ¿no es cierto? - miró al mayor y le habló - Señor Bob, Gray tiene una gran noticia para darle

-¿A si? ¿Y cuál es la noticia señor Fullbuster?

-Debido a su gran donación, Gray decidió poner una gran fotografía de usted en la estancia de los felinos. ¿No le parece increíble? - el de ojos grises, al escuchar eso, se ahogó con la bebida que estaba tomando.

-Oh señor Fullbuster, eso es increíble. En verdad estoy conmovido

-¿Sabe? Todavía no es oficial, debo consultarlo y...

-Ustedes tienen mucho que hablar. Gray, te dejo con el señor Bob, yo debo irme

Como salió disparando el lugar, Natsu no pudo ver la mirada asesina que su mejor amigo le lanzó. Estaba apresurado y, lamentablemente, su compañero era su única salida. Gray se tuvo que quedar por vaya a saber cuanto tiempo para librarse del hombre.

Dragneel se dirigió directo a su novia. Una linda charla, promesas de amor que juraban por su vida cumplir y otra de construir un hogar para Lilly. Todo esto seguido por la balada favorita de Lissana cantada por Gajeel. Sin dudas una noche perfecta.

-Lissana - recibió una dulce mirada de su novia. Metió su mano en el bolsillo y sacó un pequeño estuche negro y se arrodilló frente a ella - ¿Te quieres casar conmigo?

-Si - lloraba de la emoción -Si quiero

-.-.-.-.-

El momento que había de tranquilidad en el hospital fue interrumpido bruscamente. Un grupo de enfermeros, una camilla, Natsu con algunos golpes, corriendo y mostrando su ropa manchada de sangre y Lissana acostada sin reaccionar, con respirado y una gran cantidad de cables conectados. La hermosa fue interrumpida por un accidente donde la que sufrió las mayores consecuencias fue la albina.

-Señor, el nombre - uno de los enfermeros interrumpió la triste visualización del pelirrosado.

-Lissana Strauss.

Los médicos la llamaban y una de las asistentes detenía al joven ya que en el lugar ocurrían las operaciones de urgencia. Él insistía, se resistía y forcejeaba. Esa noche le había propuesto matrimonio y lo que menos quería era perderla. Sus ojos color jade se llenaron de lágrimas que no dudaron en salir mientras que veía como se la llevaban.

-.-.-.-.-

En un restaurant de comida italiana, dos ancianos estaban reparando los respectivos menúes que sus queridos clientes le pedían.

-Mira Yajima, ya está - le muestra el plato de fideos con salsa - ¿Puedes llevarlo? - El hombre no recibió respuesta ya que su compañero estaba cantando - De acuerdo, lo haré yo.

Tomó el plato con spaghetties y lo llevó a la mesa donde una clienta estaba sentada.

-Makarov, ¿cómo está Lucy?

-Bien, estamos esperando Yukino.

-Todas las noches rezo por ella, espero que mi amiga mejore pronto.

La charla siguió alguna líneas más y el cocinero regresó a su lugar de trabajo. Bromeaba con su amigo de toda la vida, a quien consideraba su hermano sobre las cosas sucedían, ya que era la única manera de distender su mente de lo que le sucedía a su querida nieta.

Las risas de los dos hombres mayores fue interrumpida por el sonido del teléfono, pero no el que tenían para recibir llamados de pedidos o de familias y amigos. Ese teléfono era rojo y tenía un corazón pegado encima de donde estaba colgado que decía "Lucy". Cuando sonara ese teléfono, una feliz o triste noticia llegaría.

-¿Hola? - atendió Makarov - ¿Llegó? Si, enseguida llego. Te paso con Yajima así le cuentas todo a él.

Así como le dio el tubo telefónico a su amigo, tomó un abrigo y marchó directo al hospital donde estaba la joven. Una vez allí se encontró conque a su nieta la estaban trasladando a la sala de operaciones.

-¿Llegaste? - dijo la rubia en un suspiro emocionada

-Por supuesto mi niña

-Gracias abuelo, muchas gracias por cuidar de mi todo este tiempo - las lágrimas comenzaron a invadir su rostro - Si no salgo, recuerda que te amo, mucho

-Saldrás Lu, saldrás. Te estaré apoyando desde aquí.

-Gracias. ¿Me das un eso? - como respuesta, su abuelo apoyó sus labios en su frente y notó que él estaba llorando

-Bien señores - se lamentó al interrumpir el momento el médico en su interior - Tenemos que seguir.

-No se preocupen - lo siguió un compañero - La cuidaremos.

Dicho esto, la joven de ojos color chocolates se despedía de sus seres queridos pidiendo que la apoyen y prometiendo que volvería. Calló al momento en el que las puertas de la sala de operaciones se cerraron, dejando a su abuelo y a su mejor amiga solos.

-.-.-.-.-.-

Natsu llegó a su casa acompañado por su Gray. Éste no dudó en ir a acompañar a su mejor amigo al momento en el que recibió la lamentable llamada.

-Sacaré a Happy - dijo tratando de ocupar su mente

-Hace unas horas salí del hospital, vine aquí y lo llevé al parque -comentó en un lamento

-Bien - caminó lentamente hasta la nota que Lissana había dejado pegada en un marco frente a la puerta.

"Cariño, ve por favor a la tintorería y retira mi vestido. Te amo, yo". Al leerla, la despegó y la acarició.

-Me quedaré - informó Gray. No podía ver a su hermano del alma así, sumado a que también se encontraba muy mal por la noticia que tenía como protagonista a su amiga.

-No, por favor no - rogó fríamente el pelirrosa

-Entonces pasaré por tus padres en el aeropuerto y los traeré aquí.

-Muchas gracias.

-De nada - fue hacia él y lo abrazó - Si necesitas algo, llámame.

-Si, no te preocupes - contestó desganado y con la tristeza reflejada en sus ojos - Gracias Gray.

Solo recibió de respuesta una sonrisa. "Si así estoy yo, no me imagino como debe estar él" pensó l pelinegro al cerrar la puerta de la casa.

Happy nuevamente esperaba la llegada de su ama en la puerta. Su dueño sentía que su corazón se oprimía ante la escena. Se sentó a su lado y lo comenzó a acariciar.

-No va a llegar amigo - a continuación, sus ojos color jade comenzaron a expulsar las lágrimas que tanto lucharon por quedar adentro. La había perdido para siempre, sólo quedaba su recuerdo, sus sonrisas, su buen humor, su voz al decir "Si, si quiero". No había vuelta atrás. Sólo estaba él y Happy, los que se llevaron la mayo parte el cariño de la joven.

Lloró en ese lugar con el perro acompañándolo hasta que fue derrotado por el sueño, cayendo rendido en ese lugar

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

En la sala de espera del hospital, toda la familia y amigos de Lucy estaban allí esperando la grata noticia. Se encontraban nerviosos, pero esperanzados. Sentían que el viento corría a su favor, que todo saldría bien y que la rubia podría seguir adelante.

Cinco horas duró la operación, cinco horas de agonía e intriga. La operación salió bien, sólo tendría que tener algunos cuidados y su vida sería normal.

En el momento en el que el nuevo corazón comenzó a latir, Natsu abrió los ojos. Recuerdos de quien iba a ser su futura esposa aparecieron en su mente. La sentía, pero sabía que ya no estaba. Automáticamente, las lágrimas volvieron a apoderarse de él.

-Lissana

_Continuará... _

**Cometarios de la Autora: **El prólogo de mi primer fanfic de Fairy Tail! Me despegue un poco del universo Saint Seiya para meterme en este. Planeaba subirlo la primer semana de noviembre, pero por diferentes razones no pude. Tarde pero seguro, ¿no?

Para quienes vieron la película "Dos Vidas Contigo" notarán que el prólogo es muy parecido a la primer parte del film, cosa que cambiará en los próximos capítulos. Y para quienes no la vieron, se las super recomiendo, es una comedia romántica muy linda y para toda la familia n.n

Desde ya les pido como limosna su review. Es muy preciado para mí porque allí me dan críticas constructivas, comentarios y opiniones. Gracias a ustedes mejoro en lo que me gusta n.n

Desde ya muchas gracias por leer, muchos saludos y nos leemos pronto n.n


End file.
